Hormones
by Muffin-crumbs
Summary: AU 6th year. Oneshot. A quick HHr fix, nothing more, nothing less. a Drabble really. T for my rant at the end.


**A/N: Welcome to my new readers since this is a new universe, I will of course get new readers so thanks for looking inside. Also if you do look at my other works DO NOT READ ****Return of an Heir****! Its terrible I have plans to overhall the whole thing but so far they're just plans.**

**This is something based on a conversation I had with my girlfriend who was at the time just a friend, being the shy dork that I was/am It didn't finish this way. So I decided to try and spice it up a bit (by spice I mean expanding it not x-rating it up), and make it in the HP universe. Its short and honestly a bit cliché especially the ending but this had me writing again and that is a thing a should be doing more A HHr fix.**

10 o'clock on Sunday nights in the Gryffindor common room were generally quiet, with only the occasional student staying up for a late night cram session for an exam; most students were in the dorms asleep. It was something that Hermione Granger discovered early on in her first year of Hogwarts, and she made it a habit to stay up later than most because it gave her a chance to read books not on the mandatory or recommended book lists.

When she first arrived she read fantasy books, imagining herself a warrior princess; as a child growing up with no friends, she easily immersed herself in these fantasies of vanquishing evil by herself (1). That is, until the Halloween of that same year when a small boy she briefly met on the train, saved her from becoming a smear on the floor of the girls bathroom.

The following term, her late night reading involved handsome princes. And those books continued progressively maturing with her. And now in her fifth year she was currently reading a rather trashy romance novel. Or she would be if it weren't for Harry Potter sitting in the room with her.

Less than an hour ago she and her two friends Harry and Ron were coming up with a plan to save the world (2). Ron having done very little but sit and make noises to pretend he understood, had decided to go to bed when both Harry and Hermione pulled out books to read for a bit before going up. "*yawn* you guys are really going to read at this time of night? Well I'm going to bed g'night!" and he left them both on the couch before either of them could answer.

Harry for one was not going to complain, emotions in their trio had been a little strained lately. Mostly because Ron and Hermione would get into arguments over the smallest thing and would then turn to Harry to see what he thought on the matter. No. Things were not alright with the golden trio. And he was sure he knew the answer he just had to ask his best friend, she had never steered him wrong before.

They had been reading for a good hour. When Hermione was pulled from her rather engrossing biography of a healer in the goblin wars (she wasn't going to read her novella in front of Harry). She had just heard him call her name; despite not talking she enjoyed just sitting here with Harry in front of the fire something she could never do with Ron.

"Hey, Hermione?" he set his bookmark, a gift from her when she saw him "dog-ear" a page. She gave it to him after a proper scolding and lecture on proper book handling.

"Yes Harry?" she set her bookmark a gift from Harry; a beautiful brass bookmark with intricate markings, it was charmed to patina but not stain the pages. He got it for her because she had been using one her grandmother made her when she was still alive but the poor cloth marker looked like it would fall apart at a moments notice. So he bought her a frame to keep it safe in and gave her the brass one.

He sat looking at his book for awhile, Hermione saw he was taking his time to arrange his words so let him be for the moment "Hermione. Wh-why are teenagers so...stupid?"

Whatever she expected it definitely wasn't that "W-what?"

He chuckled at her expression and a bit emboldened by the fact that he got her flummoxed, a rare sight indeed, he repeated "Why are teenagers so stupid?"

She opened her mouth to answer but sharply closed it a second later tilting her head in thought. He watched as she started to nibble her bottom lip in even deeper concentration. Yes, no matter what he asked she tried to give him an honest opinion or answer. With the way she was nibbling he would need to brace himself for the response.

"Well I suppose it's do to the changes for adulthood. I mean puberty is the process in which our bodies go through the changes that ready us for adulthood and more importantly for the continuation of the human race. And our brain releases chemicals that help us achieve that state of readiness. And since these chemicals have never been in our systems before it makes us teens a little...wonky. And that's not even including social pressures that come with living in an advanced society. No matter how backward this one seems at times." She muttered the last part.

She was rather proud of her thesis, answering such a question on such a relatively short time was hard but Harry needed an answer and she delivered. He was grinning at her, the grin that made her heart go a flutter, making her blush beautifully and stare at the cover of her book for a bit.

He smiled at the girl who would give such an answer to, what was for him, a rhetorical question. He knew the answer; and she had a essay apparently.

"So...hormones." he answered flatly..

"Honestly Harry, only you could come up with such a glib summary for millions of years of human evolution!" she narrowed her eyes at him her face bordering on fury

"Glib? I think that was a rather apt summary! Leave it to a bossy, know-it-all to answer a question with a small essay when a word would do." they just stared at each other until they broke down and laughed. They drifted closer during their laughing fit and when they settled down a bit they were at ease.

"So yes Harry. Hormones are what make us stupid. It's all there fault."

He scratched his chin in thought, "So it's stupid hormones that made me all goofy around Cho in fourth and fifth year huh?"

Her face dropped a little when he brought up the pretty Ravenclaw. "Yes, yes Hormones are to blame."

Harry noticed her change and quickly went to remedy it, it was now or never and he needed to tell her. "So it's hormones that are making me go absolutely insane for you? But too afraid to tell you because I thought that you wanted to be with Ron; but I couldn't continue seeing you so angry and sad whenever you would get into an argument on something stupid. And it hormones that are making me stupid enough to risk the perfect friendship at a shot to try and make something work between us because I would do anything to make you happy."

It had taken 3 seconds for Hermione to have processed that and subsequently launch herself at her best friend and apparently her new boyfriend.

After what was a rather steamy first kiss; in which she ended sitting comfortably across his lap his hands around her waist staring, smiling like loons to each other.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I love hormones." Ending all thoughts with another lusty kiss.

**(1) Even if I did write this I cant imagine her reading a fantasy book, sci-fi yes, fantasy no. But I have yet to see a Sci-fi book targeted for girls, besides not like I ever looked for one. And if any of you have any suggestions I'm happy to hear it my back log of books is tiny and I have already read my standbys this past 9 months.**

**(2) I didn't want to waste time trying to even think of anything for this so I didn't bother, but if you HAVE to know. They were…I don't know working on a 30' magical robot Puffskein that would decimate their enemies in a cloud of puffiness.**

**A/N: This should be up with a new chapter of Hiding it from the Council, so look for that tomorrow Nov 2. Not sure if I want to continue working in the HP Universe, as it is I am having trouble with the Naruto Universe. Was reading frustratedfruitloop's story ****In Unlikeliest Places****. I loved the concept, so we will see what happens there. Readers make of that what you will. **

**Sorry if I read (ha) sorta depressed my accident has left my hands in a mess and the cold hurts like a bitch.**

_**Anonymous Internet jerkhole: But Muffin-crumbs you live in LA Its only like 60°F You wus!**_

**Yes I know to 67°F is hot for a lot of you, (I was in Seattle during the week, 45°F is not shorts and sandals weather F^*% YOU people wearing Shorts and Sandals) but MOTHERF^*%ERS this is Los Angeles its supposed to be a constant average of 77°F! And borderline 90°F is something that is not uncommon. Peace out internet **


End file.
